


Love and Heat

by BestTry



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - Real World, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Large Breasts, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestTry/pseuds/BestTry
Summary: Your (secret) girlfriend gives you a long-awaited visit after so long, and things quickly get hot and heavy back at home as the two of you inevitably "connect."
Relationships: Ahri (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Love and Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my long hiatus, writer's block can be a bitch sometimes.  
> I'll try to push out some more stories before it comes back.  
> The Wales fic someone commissioned a while ago should be next, though I can't give you readers an estimate on when it'll come out.

You slump into one of the many vacant seats opposite the large glass windows. Pulling out your phone, you quickly navigate to one of the music apps, having done such countless other times before you look down at the screen. Scrolling through the many playlists of yours, you finally settle on a playlist containing the most recent K-pop albums, pulling your Bluetooth headset out of your backpack and slipping them over your ears, the two devices connecting almost instantaneously. Sighing softly to yourself, you glance up at the digital display of the many terminals to gauge the amount of time you can rest before you close your eyes, bobbing your head softly to the beat of the pop music.

/

The rush of footsteps rouses you from your sleep, the clicking of heeled boots and squeaking of sneakers meshing together with the chaotic chatter of the moving crowd before the loudspeaker cuts through it all. You look around briefly before glancing at the clock, showing the approximate time your awaited flight would arrive. Glancing out the window, you can see that it had started to snow while you were asleep, blanketing the grass adjacent to the runways with a soft layer of white. Pulling your phone out to pause your music, you take off your headphones before standing up and stretching your back. A silent yawn makes its way out of your mouth as you look out the window a second time to see the plane you were waiting for has already arrived. Looking back inside the terminal, the people sitting around you had already gotten up, forming a line as they waited for all the passengers to depart.

As passengers file out, you eye the doorway, waiting to reunite with a certain someone. It didn't take too long for you to notice the one you were looking for, your eyes having trained to spot someone trying to blend in with a crowd: a woman wearing a fur-collar maroon red coat and knee-high boots. She had her coat's hood pulled over her head and a red scarf bundled around a significant part of her face, covering her cheeks and mouth. A bystander would look at her and think she was wearing something in the latest fashion, which might've been correct. However, only you knew that the hood and scarf hid the fox ears and facial markings that would instantly give her away to any suspecting person.

Ahri.

The face of K/DA and your beloved girlfriend. Her eyes light up as she notices you, walking over to you briskly, suitcase in tow.

You say nothing as she walks past you, stealthily taking control of her suitcase as you follow her towards the numerous airport exits. As much as the two of you wanted to call out to each other, hug, and kiss one another, neither of you wanted to risk exposing your relationship or bring paparazzi rushing to the scene. And so, you follow her from a slight distance to the exit you told her to via text hours before her plane's arrival.

As Ahri stops, you take the lead, giving her a subtle nod for her to follow, guiding her to one of the more secluded parts of the airport parking lot where your car was parked. Your girlfriend takes the long way to the passenger seat, going around and behind the car before you open it for her, all so you can slip your hand underneath her coat's hood as she gets into the car, pushing it off her and revealing her fox ears. You gently run a hand through her blonde pink hair for a brief moment, her ears wriggling happily as you do so before you close the door for her, going around the back to store her suitcase in the trunk. Getting into the driver's seat, you look over at the vixen, who had unwrapped part of her scarf due to the inner heat of the car.

"I want to kiss you so badly right now..." Ahri whines quietly as she reaches out to grasp a hand of yours, an expression of longing on her face.

"Me too, babe. Me too..." You sigh as you start your car, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the connecting road. "You kept your contacts on."

"Yeah, so fewer people notice me if they do see me." Ahri muses as she turns on the car's radio. "I'll take them off later when we get to your place."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." You reply as POP/STARS begins to play from the car radio.

"I think I will, though. Cause I know you think my normal eyes look sexier." Ahri smiles as she begins to move her head to the music, singing along to her own song shortly after.

"You still look amazing with blue eyes. Keep them on this time." You reply as POP/STARS reaches its end.

"Ok, boss," Ahri smirks playfully at you as more of K/DA's music begins to play.

/

As the most recent song begins to die down, you pull into your house's garage, parking your car inside before you get out to close the garage door. As the door slowly whirs shut, Ahri climbs out of the car, pulling off the rest of her scarf. When the door finally hits the concrete ground with a thud, her tails magically reappear, the soft yet crystalline looking appendages curled into one large tail behind her back.

"Remind me again what you did to make your tails look like that." You stare at her tails as they leisurely come back to life, spreading themselves out until it was a sea of crystal behind her.

"I told you already. It's a secret." Ahri winked teasingly as she pulled her suitcase out of your car's trunk.

"Alright, I won't pry. But I liked it when your tails were still furry." You open the side door to your garage, adjacent to the main entrance.

"It won't do you any good to dwell on the past, hon." Ahri walked beside you until you both reached the inner door, kicking off her boots and leaving them strewn about like your own shoes as she followed you inside. You take her hand as she sets her suitcase by the living room door, guiding her over to the sofa before sitting down.

"Now, we can kiss." As soon as the words leave your mouth, Ahri sits down on your lap, straddling you as she quickly leans in for a long-awaited kiss. She moans into the kiss, her arms snaking behind your back and landing on your neck as she leans against you, pushing you against the backrest of the sofa. Eventually, the two of you separate, your lungs burning for oxygen before your girlfriend leaps back in for another kiss a heartbeat later, barely allowing you to catch a breath. "Don't tell me you only came to visit for this?" You ask teasingly as Ahri eventually pulls away from your lips, albeit reluctantly.

Ahri doesn't answer you, her breaths hot and heavy as she gives you a needy look, her face flushed red with arousal and her blue eyes practically glowing with lust.

"You... ass..." She whines softly and unhappily. "I visit because I love you! I love you so much..." Her eyes and her tails droop in sadness. Having struck an unsavory chord in her, you cup her cheek warmly and pull her in close.

"I love you too, Ahri." You whisper to the fox-eared vixen, who gasps softly from your affirmation, her tails perking up. "But am I wrong that you didn't come to visit just because you love me?"

Ahri shakes her head in response. "My heat... I want you... I want you so bad~" Her eyes quickly flare up with lust as she reclaims your lips with a deep kiss, her tongue pushing past your lips to wrestle with yours. "I _need_ you, baby..." Ahri unbuttons her coat, letting it drop off her shoulders as she slips her arms out of its sleeves, wearing a hoodie and leggings underneath before she goes in for another kiss. You move out of the way slightly, pushing your lips against her neck and kissing her jugular fervently, Ahri mewling in appreciation as you smooch and nip at her neck. "You better not give me a hickey..." She groans softly, her nails slightly digging into the back of her neck as you continue to kiss her neck.

"If I don't give you one, you're gonna give me one." You smile, your hands roaming south to hold her ass. You slowly stand up as you remove your face from her neck, Ahri's legs locking around your waist and her hands behind your neck before you steadily walk over to the basement door. Carefully treading down the stairs, you reach the landing and walk further into the downstairs bedroom, formerly the guest room as of recently due to Ahri's newfound... condition once the two of you started secretly dating. Outfitted with all the technology needed for a recluse never to leave their room, you had spent the last week stocking it with supplies in preparation for your beloved's arrival.

As soon as you sit down upon the soft bed covers, Ahri pushes you onto your back, laying atop of you as she peppers your jawline and neck with a trail of kisses, her large breasts being squished between the two of you as she does so.

"Babe... what are you doing?" You run a hand through her silky hair as you question her.

"You're mine~ I need to mark you, claim you as my mate..." Ahri murmurs, temporarily overtaken by her growing heat, her blue eyes full of lust, her voice carrying a hungry and impatient undertone that makes you shudder with arousal.

"No one's going to take me away from you, Ahri." You say gently, which seems to calm her down a bit as she stops kissing and nipping at your jugular, looking up at you with barely restrained lust. "Did you bring it?" You ask the vixen, to which she looks at you with a brief confused look on her face before she realizes what you mean and nods. "Could you bring it down then?"

"I don't want to leave you, though!" Ahri pouts, pressing herself closer to you as she hugs you.

"It'll only be for a moment, babe." You kiss her forehead, gently running a hand over her tails as you sit back up.

"Fine... I'll go change..." Despite her seemingly sad attitude, she smirked as she turned towards the door, swaying her hips as she struts out of the room, the creaking of the stairs echoing in the basement shortly after. A second creaking of the stairs moments later tells you that Ahri was back in the basement as you listen to the clacking of boots on tiles growing louder with each second. Your girlfriend reenters your view in the doorframe, propping a hand on her hip instinctively for you.

You wolf-whistle as you peer upon her visage as she steps into the room, wearing the same clothes she wore for THE BADDEST's prerelease: a black lace long-sleeved crop top with a black bow choker around her neck, a black pencil mini skirt, and black thigh-high heeled boots.

"Do you... like it?" Ahri murmurs as she straddles your lap again.

"You don't remember what I texted you when you first sent me a picture of you in that?" You tease as your hands quickly fly to the back of her mini skirt, gently grabbing her hips.

"No... Refresh my memory..." Ahri smirks as she lies to you, wanting to hear the sweet words you had uttered once more.

"When you sent me that picture of you," You whisper huskily into her ear, "I wanted to rip your clothes off and fuck you so badly." Ahri moans softly from your dirty talk, her face flushing scarlet as she palms your crotch, stroking the bulge in your pants softly before she rises from your lap and drops to her knees in front of you. With nimble ease, her fingers hook onto the inside of your pants, tugging south as she yanked them down, dragging your boxers along with it. She gasps breathily, eyeing your cock like a predator would its prey as it springs free from its fabric prison. Licking her lips hungrily, she brings her head close, dragging her tongue up the underside of your ample shaft, eliciting a soft groan from you. Letting a bit of her saliva dribble down the front of your length, she presses her soft lips against the bulbous tip before her lips parted as she took you in her mouth. You groan through clenched teeth as the wet and hot warmth of her mouth engulfs your length, her tongue quickly moving to stroke at the belly of your shaft. Although she wanted to tease you, her escalating hyper-arousal made her impatient enough to shove the rest of your cock into her mouth, only briefly stopping when you hit the back of her throat, a sexy moan reverberating in her throat as she took you further still until her lips were firmly wrapped your base. Not skipping a beat, she slid her lips halfway back up before sinking back down again. Her tongue lapped at the underside of your shaft vigorously as she moved up and down your manhood, gradually bobbing faster and faster in an attempt to speed up your release. Despite the restrictive choker in place around her neck, your girlfriend didn't flinch in the slightest as she deepthroated you, her gag reflex having been tamed so long ago.

"Mmm~" Ahri's muffled moan grabs your attention. As you look down at her, she stares back up at you with lust-filled eyes as she daintily grabs your wrists, bringing them to the back of her bobbing head.

"Really? You never let me have control." You raise an eyebrow curiously. Ahri gives you as subtle a nod as she could in response, her furry ears wiggling to give you the go-ahead.

Your grip on the back of her head tightens considerably, the nine-tailed fox letting out a muffled moan that tickles your cock in response as you take control of Ahri's bobbing, moving her mouth up and down your length faster and rougher. In command of the pleasure coursing through you from your manhood, you groan loudly as you Ahri subconsciously clamps her lips down tightly around your member to heighten your pleasure further. Her tightened lips clearly do their job as you find your stamina ebbing quickly.

"A-Ahri..." You groan as the pleasure you feel quickly begins to bubble into something better, your grip on the back of your girlfriend's head slacking as the knot in your groin grows tighter and tighter. The nine-tailed fox quickly slips her hands out and under yours in response, bringing them to your hips as she takes control once again, bobbing rapidly to milk you of your impending orgasm, her tongue like heaven against your throbbing shaft. "Fu-!" Your hands push Ahri as far as they could onto your cock, shooting a thick strand of semen out straight down her throat, spurting much, much more in quick rapid succession as you throw your head back in bliss. Your girlfriend eagerly swallowed each shot, her tongue stroking your pulsing shaft to draw out as much of your seed she possibly could.

"Mn..." Ahri purrs breathily as she pulls her lips off your cock, now able to breathe unobstructedly.

You shiver as the cool air of the basement blows by against your saliva covered manhood, not even close to the warmth of Ahri's mouth. The vixen stands up to kick off her boots, their zippers never pulled up in the first place, and pull off her crop top, revealing a lacy black bra that she dropped onto the ground next to her top before she straddled your lap again. Interlacing her fingers with yours, she smiled sexily as she pushed onto your back, kissing and nibbling at your jawline. You gently remove her from yourself, rolling her over right next to you before you got up off the bed, pulling your feet out of the pants and boxers that still hung around your ankles before you focus your attention on Ahri's mini skirt. Pulling the zipper as far south as you could, you tug off the pencil skirt to reveal a matching pair of black lace panties, a dark wet spot in the middle betraying just how aroused your girlfriend was. As you go to take her panties off, Ahri beats you to it, raising her legs off the bed as she took them off, letting them dangle off one of her ankles as she spread her legs open wide with her thighs pressed against her body, hinting at the exact position she desired you in.

"Don't hold back, babe... _Give it to me~_ " Ahri says breathily, biting her lower lip seductively as she grabs her breasts, jiggling them for you. You raise an eyebrow, smirking as you get on top of her, your member positioned right against her soaking wet nether region. The two of you groan as you press the tip to her entrance, the bulbous tip poking at her tight folds.

You stifle a groan as you press your length into her womanhood, a burst of pleasure temporarily numbing your mind. Ahri lets out a similarly musical moan as she feels your cock spread her open, arching her back as best as she could underneath your body. Her womanhood seems to suck you in as you push deeper and deeper into her lower mouth until the bulbous tip of your cock can't go any further.

Ahri quickly snakes her arms around your neck, yanking you down into a passionate kiss, kicking her panties off her ankle before she locks her legs loosely around your waist.

You groan into her mouth as you pull your hips back halfway before thrusting back in slowly, allowing Ahri to enter your mouth with her tongue, the audible smacking of your lips echoing softly in the basement.

"Mm..." Ahri moans as the two of you separate to breathe, a bridge of saliva connecting her tongue and yours before she moves back in. "More..."

To please your girlfriend, you slowly start to move your hips, gradually building up a pace as you thrust in and out of her womanhood, Ahri's moaning into your kiss only signifying her appreciation for your action. The dirty wet sound of your pistoning length into her snatch overrides the smacking of your lips, the gentle creaking of the bed slowly melding in as well. Moments later, the kiss is broken as the two of you pant heavily from your prolonged kiss. In the corner of your eyes, you see her large breasts bouncing and jiggling mesmerizingly and turn your attention to them, fondling one roughly. At the same time, you suck on the other, your tongue circling the tit to Ahri's delight, a constant stream of her pleasure-filled voice reverberating within the room.

"Oh god, yes... Your dick... so good, it's so good~" Ahri murmured blissfully as her pussy started squeezing your length, her release rapidly approaching. The sensation so intensely pleasurable, you can't resist speeding up even further, pistoning faster into her lower mouth, whipping up a thin layer of bubbles and foam in addition to your sex fluids.

You groan as your own stamina drains faster and faster, pressure building up like a rocket as you let go of your girlfriend's breasts, propping yourself up on your arms as you thrust faster, pumping your cock back and forth into the vixen.

"Oh y-yes! I'm- _O-Oh_!~" Ahri threw her head back in orgasmic bliss as the wave of sweet pleasure crashed down on her, her folds quivering as her sweet honey squirted onto your dick. You groan loudly at the sudden tightness, your cock throbbing fervently as you near your limit before making one last thrust, globules of thick pearly seed pouring into her with each pulse.

The two of you lay still for a brief moment, your slightly sweaty bodies sticking together as you and Ahri pant heavily.

"Mm~ More, babe..." The vixen cooed, her blue eyes cloudy with lust as she peered up at your visage.

You respond by rearing your hips back, slipping your cock out of her with a soft wet pop, your essence tricking out in a thin stream as you motioned for your girlfriend to roll over. Ahri eagerly does so, hurriedly propping herself up on all fours, rolling her hips seductively.

"Our favorite..." Ahri elicits a low moan as you amble over to her on your knees, your still-erect member resting upon her bubble butt. She lets out another as you grab a fistful of her pink blonde hair, jerking her head back slightly to meet yours. Your other hand rests itself on her hip as you rear your hips back a second time, aligning your nether regions before driving your cock back into her with a slow but powerful thrust. Ahri lets out a blissful groan as you spear her folds yet again, her pussy gripping your length as your cockhead travels deep inside her, beads of precum dribbling out of your bulbous tip further to aid your length's conquest of her tight cavern. You buck your hips, beginning to piston your cock inside her, your hand leaving her hip to roughly fondle her breasts, rubbing and pinching her nipples with just the right intensity to make the vixen quiver in pleasure.

"Fuck..." You murmur blissfully as you gradually thrust faster, Ahri's snatch tightening around you to heighten your pleasure further. A constant stream of your girlfriend's loud moans fills the bedroom, the smacking of your groin and her ass together getting progressively louder as you pounded your length harder and harder into her.

"Hah~ Amazing..." Ahri tilts her head back to look at you with a dazed and euphoric look on her face, her eyes half-lidded and glazed with lust, her tongue out, and her face flushed crimson red. Her alluring expression only makes your cock throb harder, eager to satisfy the moaning vixen before you. Biting back a groan, you grip her breast harder as you jackhammer her pussy with amplified vigor, releasing a sharp gasp from the nine-tailed fox, her increasingly loud moans arousing you even further.

"Shit... I'm so close..." You grunt as you arch slightly forward, bringing your tongue out to twirl with Ahri's as a familiar warmth begins to swell in your length, throbbing in slow bursts and gradually speeding up as you continued railing your girlfriend from behind. A sudden tightness in Ahri's womanhood catches you off guard, drawing a hiss out of you as Ahri orgasms once more, her pussy clamping down harshly on your still thrusting manhood as she throws her head further back towards you in a scream of ecstasy. You moan loudly a few seconds later, your cock prodding the vixen's cervix hard with your last thrust, the bulbous tip of your length throbbing fiercely before spurting a thick rope of your seed into her womb, followed by more in rapid succession as Ahri's cavern grips your cock even harder in a subconscious effort to coax out as much semen as possible.

"More, babe..." Ahri purrs needily as she cups one side of your face, her hyper-arousal drastically reducing her recovery time between each orgasm.

"Give me a minute, Ahri. I just came twice in less than an hour..." Your chest heaves as you reply to your girlfriend, panting heavily with each breath.

"No... don't stop~ _I need more_..." Ahri coos seductively, biting her lower lip and eyeing you hungrily.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, don't-" Your eyes widen as you recognize what Ahri was planning to do.

" _ **Fuck me... my love~**_ " Ahri's eyes pulse rose pink as she charms you with her magic.

Instantly, your world turns pink as her magic takes its hold over you, her command etching itself into your subconscious until it's all you can think of. The woman before you glows with the beauty and allure of a goddess, beckoning you to give in and sow her with your seed. Your arms tremble as you use all your willpower not to give in; the pleasure enveloping your member increased by threefold.

Ahri smirks as she jerks her hip forward, moaning softly as your cock and her cervix are pulled apart. The slight movement sends a shockwave of pleasure lancing through your body, draining you of any restraint you have left as you quickly resume pistoning your length into her, despite the painful throbbing caused by your very recent release.

"A-ah! Yes... _**Don't hold back, babe~**_ " Ahri layers another charm on you, forcing you to start pounding her snatch as fast and hard as possible. Your mind gradually numbs as you lose focus on everything around you until all you can see clearly is the ravishing beauty before you, your girlfriend's two commands becoming the only thoughts reverberating inside your head. The creaking of the bed is quickly drowned out by both of your unabated moans and groans, ringing in the increasingly humid bedroom along with the lewd smacking of your nether regions together as you lose yourself to your lust.

/

The soft creaking of the bed stirs you from your rest. You groan as your eyes flutter open, your view groggy as your eyes try to focus on what's in front of you.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Ahri's alluring voice rings in your head as you wince and shake your head to dispel any lingering sleepiness you have. Your eyes now focused, you notice that you are propped up against the headframe of the bed and that Ahri was beside you, her breasts enveloping your throbbing red hard-on. "Feeling better?" She coos softly as she straddles your lap.

"I guess." You groan as Ahri attacks your jawline, peppering it with small nibbles and kisses. "Are you good now?"

"Almost..." The vixen purrs as she pulls away from you, her breasts jiggling ever so slightly with the simple movement.

"I dunno if I can take much more, babe..." You say wearily. "I think my dick is numb from all that sex we had."

"You sure?" Your girlfriend smirks as she grinds against your hard-on, extracting a groan from you. "One more round, okay?" She smiles endearingly at you, her contacts off to reveal her mesmerizing amber eyes.

"You do the moving, okay? My legs are so sore right now..." You give in to Ahri's desire, the vixen breathing a mewl of appreciation as she shifted onto her feet, squatting so the bulbous tip of your cock prodded at her entrance, gently spreading her folds apart before she quickly slides down on the whole of your length, silencing both your moans with a deep kiss. You bring your hands to her bubble butt for support; your cock nestled deep inside her pussy before Ahri begins to move, bouncing her body as she rode your cock.

"I love you~" She murmurs over and over again in between her frequent moans, the loud smacking of her ass on your thighs barely heard as the two of you indulge in each other once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Lunar New Year, everybody!


End file.
